1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Audio/Visual (“A/V”) system available for integrated control and a method for controlling the same and, more particularly, to an A/V system available for integrated control and a method for controlling the same. Each of slave devices existing on a network is allocated a device ID to differentiate it from any other device existing on the network in order to identify a connection state between the slave device and a master device. Accordingly, a plurality of slave devices existing on the network can be controlled in a integrated manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally two kinds of remote controls have been in use: a dedicated remote control and a universal remote control. The dedicated remote control is provided for respective devices and models. The use of the dedicated remote control is appropriate only for a device originally intended whereas the universal remote control is designed to control a plurality of devices. The universal remote control includes device selection buttons and manufacturer selection buttons. Devices to be controlled by the universal control (hereinafter referred to as “slave devices”) are inherently configured in the remote control.
FIG. 1 is a view showing dedicated remote controls and controlled devices in the art, wherein the dedicated remote controls should be provided for devices to be controlled.
Accordingly, a user has to manipulate a plurality of devices (for example, DTVs (digital TVs), DVDs (digital versatile disks), STBs (set-top boxes), VCRs (video cassette recorders), A/V-Receivers, and so forth) respectively using separate remote controls, and for this reason, the user is requested to manage several remote controls and learn how to use the remote controls.
FIG. 2 is a view showing a universal remote control and controlled devices in the art, wherein devices to be controlled are inherently configured in the universal remote control and a user can control respective devices by changing modes of the remote control, thereby making it inconvenient to use the controlled devices.
By doing so, the user experiences inconvenience since he or she has to change the remote control's mode in order to use the remote control to control the corresponding device.
Also, since the universal remote control cannot control newly added to-be-controlled devices except devices configured inherently for the control, a separate remote control has to be provided when a user purchases a new device.